My Daughter
by Naomi-Chwan
Summary: In Olvia's final moments, she recalls some of her most precious memories of her and Robin. Oneshot. Dedicated to Amethyst Turtle.


**Well, I hope you enjoy it, dedicated to Amethyst Turtle for ranting about how Olvia and Bellemere deserve some glory ;D**

* * *

My Daughter

* * *

As I stare up at the burning Tree of Knowledge, I begin to remember what I said to Robin. I suddenly felt tears pool in my eyes and flow down my cheeks when I blinked.

'I'm sorry, Robin. I couldn't even leave you any words as your mother.'

The fire spread through the ancient wood and enveloped books. In mere seconds, the books would vanish, leaving so much irreplaceable information to blow away in the wind.

I began to remember the too short moments I had with my daughter. I love her so much, and she deserved better than my neglect. She turned out to be such a beautiful and talented daughter, and it wasn't fair for her to have a mother like me. I wish I could have been there for her.

* * *

"She's so beautiful," I said as I held my newborn daughter. I stared into her large blue eyes, completely locked by her gaze.

"She looks just like you," My brother breathed, he was also astounded by _my _daughter's beauty. She was truly amazing, _my _daughter.

"We've done well, she has your hair," I said, looking up. My husband would have been proud.

Robin stirred in my arms and looked back up to me. We stared for what felt like hours and Robin gave a wide grin. I gasped in amazement.

* * *

It was unusual being a new mother. I wasn't used to the lack of personal time, whether it be studying or sleep, but I never minded it. Robin was so well behaved and rarely cried.

Every evening, when Robin began to feel sleepy, I would read to her until she drifted off to sleep on my lap. I always smiled as her head bobbed, trying to stay awake to listen to the story, but gave in after a long battle.

By the time she had her first birthday, Robin had already learned to speak, walk and read a few words. Often she would trot up to one of the scholars and stop them from whatever they were doing to demonstrate her reading skills. Often the scholars, mostly Professor Clover, would show her new words to memorize.

I remember one day, Robin showed a great interest in our studies.

"What's that momma? Robin asked, pointing to a book I was studying.

I lifted Robin onto my lap and pointed to a picture of a symbol.

"It's a symbol, what does it look like?"

"Hmmmm… Clover!" Robin discovered. She traced her fingers over the shape. It was a half circle with three ovals attached to it, much like Professor Clover's hair. I laughed.

"It does indeed," I replied. Robin looked up to me and gave me a large smile.

* * *

Times like those were so precious. I wish I could relive them.

"Brother, I need to ask you a huge favor," I caught my brother walking through town and pulled him aside into an alley.

"What's wrong, is Robin okay?" He gave me a worried glance.

"She's fine, but I need you to take care of her. Please," I begged.

"Sure, but you know how my wife feels about Robin, don't be gone long…" He trailed off as I gave him a dreaded glance.

"You won't be back… will you." He didn't even have to ask. He understood my reason.

"I promise she will be okay, but you have to come back okay as well, you hear?" He said firmly as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Tears streamed from my eyes. "I will."

* * *

Alas, as the smoke fills my lounges and the heat makes my face sweat, I fear this is my final minute. I pray that Robin lives, no matter what may happen to her. I know she will find a way to survive, and she _will _find nakama one day. She is my daughter after all.

* * *

**AN: I think I might have a death wish for writing this in a not-well-known canon character's point of view, but generally, it would be hard to write something like this without it. I'm..... stupid. That's all there is too it.**

**I know that Robin doesn't recognise Olvia in the series, but I figured seven years might be enough to smudge one's short memory. And Olvia's brother (Roji's husband) doesn't have a name... or Olvia's husband...... .'**

**Please review! they pwnz!**


End file.
